


虚‖『伊利丹乙女向』

by Silviahun



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Illidan Stormrage - Freeform, Otome - Freeform, World of Warcraft Otome
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silviahun/pseuds/Silviahun
Summary: 夙夜误打误撞来到了联军扫荡之后的黑暗神殿。在这里，她遇到了一个她从未见过的物种。她救活了伊利丹，而代价就是做爱。
Relationships: 夙夜伊利丹
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	虚‖『伊利丹乙女向』

夙夜在心里咒骂了一万次自己没定闹钟导致自己坩埚里的那锅魔药爆炸让自己来了这个鬼地方。

她轻轻咳嗽了两声，长年试自己做出来奇奇怪怪的药的确让她身体有点不太好。

不过好在，她并不在乎这些。

她现在的当务之急是找个能休息的地方，让她好好分析一下这个带她穿越了这么多个时空位面的魔药的方程式。

这周围看起来实在是有些混乱，夙夜皱了皱眉，走进了周围唯一的一座建筑物。

那是一座极其雄伟的殿堂。

虽然放眼望去，尽是黑暗与邪能的气息，但是眼下对夙夜来说并没有更好的选择了。

她一路走过这座神殿的各种各样不明生物的尸体堆，不知道为什么，她竟然有种眼眶微热的感觉。

自从她年幼时成为女巫之后，她就已经很久没有这种感觉了。

怀念的气息甚至让她忘了自己原本来到这座神殿的原因，她顺着一路的尸体走过，直到……

她走到了这座神殿的顶层。

她在那里看到了一具尸体。

夙夜轻轻走了过去。

这具尸体与她而言并不熟悉，甚至可以说，并不是个人。但是夙夜偏偏起了兴趣。

她从腿上绑的一个包里拿出一瓶药剂，用大拇指启开瓶塞，然后喝了一口，俯下身吻住他的嘴唇将药液灌了下去。

伊利丹感觉自己是被热醒的。

他分明记得自己已经被那些不休不饶的盟军给杀死，无数的法术，箭支汹涌而来，而他在耗尽最后一丝力气之后，终于倒下。

在陷入黑暗前，他甚至还听到了这些人的欢呼。

也是，对他们来说，自己应该是个祸害。而祸害已除，他们自然应当欢呼。

不过他为什么还会有意识？

伊利丹努力地睁了睁眼，眼眶里的邪能绿火终于燃烧了起来，虽然比起之前微弱了太多太多。

“喂，你是这个神殿的主人吗？”

夙夜看着伊利丹想要坐起来的动作，心有点痒痒。这个男人实在是太对她的胃口了，简直每一处都恰到好处地长在了她的性癖上。

她悄悄勾了勾伊利丹还垂在背后的翅膀，眼神逐渐深邃起来。

看来，这一趟时空旅行，还真是物超所值啊。

能这么旷天露野做个爱也是个不错的体验？

伊利丹花了三秒的时间清醒了一下，随后他看到身旁的这个女子，猜到是她救了自己，伊利丹点了点头。

“正是，我是黑暗神殿的主人，伊利丹·怒风。”

原来这座神殿叫黑暗神殿啊。

果然是个贴切的名字。

夙夜有些出神得回忆了一下一路走来的那些尸体堆，心中对这个可怜的上位者感到惋惜。

“看来你的部下都死了。”

“也许。”

伊利丹此时并不清楚有没有伊利达雷幸存，没有直接回答夙夜。

好在夙夜的本意也不是这个问题。

看伊利丹清醒得差不多了，她勾了勾唇角，“啧，伊利丹是吧？很好，我花这么大力气救了你，你是不是该报答我些什么？”

伊利丹不着痕迹地皱了皱眉，“当然，你想要什么？”

夙夜伸出舌尖轻轻舔了一下唇笑道，“我要你和我做爱。”

正准备起身的伊利丹很明显被这个条件给惊了一下，短暂的沉默之后，他很快回绝道，

“不行，你换个条件吧。”

夙夜咯咯笑了两声，一把造型奇异的匕首就直直地扎入了伊利丹的眉心，

“伊利丹，现在你可没有说不的机会了。我能救你，自然也能杀你。别担心，这把匕首可以让你暂时无法反抗我的意志，不会直接杀了你。”

她脱去身上宽大的斗篷，随后又一件件把自己身上的衣物和装备卸下，露出一具因为常年不见光而显得有些过分苍白的酮体。

而伊利丹一眼看到的，却是她四肢上不少的伤痕。

注意到了伊利丹的目光，夙夜抬起自己的小臂看了一眼笑道，“这个啊……不过是我以前自残留下来的伤疤而已，怎么样，是不是很恶心？”

夙夜的笑带着不明意味的嘲笑，以及厌恶，不过她将自己的目光从伤疤上移开，走近伊利丹，轻轻露出一个笑，声音变得轻柔又低哑，

“现在，让我们来好好享受这场性欲吧。”

她夙夜利落地剥下了伊利丹的裤子，露出了那个已经超过人类范畴的阳具。

“啊……果然呢，看起来你们这里的精灵，体型都偏大呢……就连它，也不意外。”

说着，夙夜低下头，轻轻地握住了那个阳具，然后伸出自己的舌头舔了一下顶端。

伊利丹的肌肉瞬间紧绷起来，他喘了口气。他明白自己今天估计是真的逃不过去了，索性也就闭上眼睛，一副任由她玩弄的模样。

夙夜被伊利丹这幅样子逗笑了，不过她也没有多废话，把肉棒都含进了自己的口中。

不过伊利丹的肉棒的确是太大了，她一边用手套弄着含不到的部分，一边用灵活的舌头舔弄着敏感的龟头。

伊利丹僵硬地扭过了头，不想去看自己快要硬得爆炸的下半身。

但是这个少女的嘴里实在是太温暖了，那小小的舌头还不时抵上马眼，浅浅地抽动两下。伊利丹不自觉地“嘶”了一声。

以前的他从未想过这种床笫之事。他从记事开始，他喜欢的人就只有泰兰德。尽管泰兰德选择了他的兄长，但是他也从来没有放弃过。

像是为了惩罚伊利丹的不专心，夙夜轻轻咬了一下他的龟头，又引得伊利丹一阵僵硬。

她看着伊利丹此时不复之前冷静的面容，甚至就连紫罗兰色的皮肤上都微微泛起了红晕。夙夜吐出了嘴里的肉棒，一只手向上揉捏着他左边的胸，而另一只手径直向后伸去。

夙夜朝着终于向她看来的伊利丹一笑，他眉心的匕首便微微发热，伊利丹眼睁睁地看着自己起身把夙夜压在身下。

而同时，夙夜的手也终于如愿以偿地摸到了他的后穴。

伊利丹的神色一僵，万万想不到自己还会在今夜被这个不明身份的女子这般玩弄。

“人类，如果你不想在之后面对我的怒火，你最好现在就收手！”

夙夜眨了眨眼睛，面带无辜地道，“可是，你看，你的肉棒都涨得这么大了……一定，很难受吧？不疏解疏解，会憋坏的哦。”

夙夜轻轻地揉按这伊利丹的菊穴周围，颇有耐心地等待这个小口放松警惕的一刻。她放在伊利丹胸上的手自然也没闲着，轻轻带着力道地捏着左边的乳头。

看着他胸前的乳头逐渐硬起来，夙夜毫不客气地含住了另外一边颇受冷落的乳头，还含糊不清地说，

“你看……都这么硬了，我来帮你舔舔。”

乳头被含住的快感 是伊利丹的的确确从来没体会过的，他甚至能感觉到夙夜的舌头像是带着奥术魔法，从他的乳头上直接穿过了身体，在他的大脑皮层炸开。

夙夜瞄准了这个伊利丹放松下来的时机，将自己的食指塞进了他菊穴一个指节。

不过塞入了一个指节，夙夜就感觉再也动不了了，这里面真是太紧了。

终于放过伊利丹的乳头，夙夜拍了拍他的屁股，轻声喝道，“放松点，才进去一个指节呢。咬得这么紧，一会儿就操死你。”

伊利丹忍住额上几乎要暴起的青筋，想要拾起自己的埃辛诺斯战刃将面前这个看起来无害的女子狠狠撕碎，但是他的身体依旧按着夙夜的话乖乖地放松。

感受到菊穴里的阻力慢慢变小，夙夜满意地吻了一下伊利丹的耳朵，

“好孩子。”

手指在菊穴里轻轻地试探着，直到……

“唔！”

夙夜会心一笑，按着那个点残忍地揉按起来。

她侧过头，贴在伊利丹的耳边轻声道，“告诉我，你爽吗？”

看着伊利丹隐忍地咬紧了牙不发一声的样子，夙夜不但没有失去乐趣，反而又说了一遍，

“告诉我，伊利丹，你爽吗？”

夙夜看着伊利丹不为所动的样子，再次握住了他的肉棒，拇指不断地摩擦着那个小小的马眼，同时驱动起他眉心那把匕首。

“呃啊！”

“告诉我，你爽吗？”

“……是。”

看着伊利丹万分羞辱地说出答案，夙夜只觉得心情好极了。

她把手指从伊利丹的菊穴里抽出来，塞进他的口中不断地玩弄着他的舌头。

“看那，神殿的主人，伊利丹，你不也跟个骚货一样躺在我的身下被我任意玩弄吗？”

夙夜的抬起另一只手向下抚弄着自己的阴蒂，顺带还抹了点润滑液。

“好了，让我们……开始正题吧。”

夙夜握住伊利丹硬的不行的肉棒，身体缓缓下沉。

“啊……”

她的额上冒了一层细密的汗。

真是太大了，这个伊利丹……

究竟是什么物种，为什么会这么大……

夙夜微眯起眼，念了一句咒语，确定暂时压下痛感之后，她轻轻扬起一抹笑。

“我命令你，过来肏我。”

伊利丹的身体一僵，随即便不由自主地抬起手抓住夙夜那白嫩的屁股，上下套弄起来。

“嗯啊……呵，伊利丹啊……你你的……名字还真嗯啊……不错。”

断断续续说完一句话，夙夜就再也没有开口的机会了。伊利丹抱着她一个翻身两人的位置就调转了过来。

躺在坚硬的地板上，夙夜只是挑了挑眉，搂住了伊利丹的脖子。

伊利丹抱住自己身下的人，在心里微微惊讶了一下，人类身体的娇软，随后就挺身将自己原本还露在外边的一截肉棒缓缓塞了进去。

“啊！不要了！太多了，伊利丹……”

伊利丹俯下头，吻住夙夜的唇哑声道，“嘘……这是你自己想要的，不是吗？”

看着夙夜微楞的眼神，伊利丹轻轻勾了勾唇，“那就好好受着吧。”

随即他抽出肉棒只余一个龟头留在她的体内，还没等夙夜说什么，就再次撞了进去。

夙夜仰起头轻轻望了一眼外域的天空问道，

“你的家在哪里？”

伊利丹加快了抽插的速度，最后闷哼一声，将精液射进夙夜的体内之后，

“艾泽拉斯。”

他微微喘着气的样子实在是让夙夜很心动，不过她也很清楚，这场萍水相逢，就到此为止了。

她轻轻摸了摸伊利丹的角，随后拔下了他眉心的匕首。看着他倒在地上陷入短暂的昏迷，夙夜自嘲地笑了一下。

“好啦，伊利丹先生，这是个美好的夜晚。希望你以后不会再倒下了。”

穿好自己的衣服，夙夜把一瓶药水扔到地上炸开了一个混沌的传送门。

她转头看了一眼伊利丹之后，终于踏进传送门离开了这个世界。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我第一次开车，希望各位不要嫌弃 QAQ  
>    
>  这一次开车的目的其实很单纯，就是馋伊利丹的身子。至于我没写女性高潮其实是因为我觉得这篇文里的女主她更多的还是从心理上获取快感（其实是忘了）。  
>    
>  现实中做爱一定要带套！！！还有需要的时候一定要给自己抹点润滑液（建议用水性的）。  
>    
>  伊利丹是恶魔所以我默认他不吃饭的，不然不会搞肛交，现实中不要轻易尝试。


End file.
